


peepaw

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ack, a fanfiction for one of the most amazing person in the world. My friend Alyson!!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	peepaw

**Author's Note:**

> Alyson I hope you enjoy this

The cafe they had sat in smelt of coffee and sweets from the many drinks and cakes that they offer their customers. The two love birds had chosen to sit in a booth, having already ordered a cake and some drinks. 

Once the server had come back with their order, Alyson quickly said a friendly 'thank you' as she left to do her next orders. Their order had consisted of a butterscotch cake and a large hot chocolate for the two to share.

As Alyson eyed the cake in front of her she noticed that Kris wasn't his usual self, maybe it's the scenery that made him shyer than he already was. An idea had popped into the young girl's head, as she smirked with glee a mischievous plan brewing. 

"Kris~" she called out in a flirtatious tone looking at the boy next to her. He had slightly jumped started by his name being suddenly called out in such a way. He shook his head Slightly signaling his attention was on her. 

She had brought up the fork with a piece of cake on it up to his glossy lips "Here, say Ah~" his mouth opened slightly, allowing access to the fork. Kris had allowed himself to savor the flavor of the cake, eyes flaring with interest.

"So, do you like it?" Alyson asked as she leaned up against the table, getting a nod as an answer. Her eyes scanned his face as butterflies flew in her stomach, with a smile on her face. 

Kris had stared at her, confused on why she was looking at him like she was. Before Kris could have asked why a hand caused him to freeze. Alyson had wiped away a glob of whip cream on the corners of his mouth, he flushed at the sight of Alyson licking the glob off her fingers seductively. 

Kris's cheek flared red in embarrassment, as panic rushed over his body. Alyson's eyes mused at this action as she chuckled. 

"Is shorty blushing~ you're so adorable~" Alyson cooed, Kris fluttered in embarrassment shaking his head in denial. 

Alyson sighed with a smile "Oh don't be like that, you're adorable when you're embarrassed~" Kris had given her a look, causing her to burst out laughing. 

"D-don't laugh at me.." he cried out looking at Alyson with teary eyes. Alyson became frantic at this sudden action. Trying to stop him from actually crying, she squeezed and rubbed kris's pouted cheeks. 

"Oh, don't you cry. I wouldn't want your adorable face to be ruined in a place like this. As I know it should only be seen by me while in the bedroom" she announced, giving him a look of pure seduction. 

Kris's cheeks grew red, embarrassment rushing through him once again. The mood was lifted once again, Alyson eyed the cake and the now going cold cocoa. 

"How about we finish up this date, so we can go home and watch a movie? I heard some good movies had come out recently." She asked as she brought the somewhat warm cocoa up to her mouth, taking a drink out of the cup. 

Kris had given her a nod of acknowledgment, agreeing to the plan she had just made. Alyson smiled at him, getting a small one in return. 

The two love birds had chosen to take their time on their date as loving smiles and memories were given and being made. Nothing would come in between the newly blossoming life of the two lovers... 


End file.
